Slipped Away
by LabRats89
Summary: One-Shot. Bella's played one too many times with Edward's heart. She finally realizes as she looks on that her behavior has lost her, her husband, son, and family. There is only so much Edward can forgive before he needs to walk away... COMPLETE!
1. Slipped Away

_**A/N: This one-shot story came to my mind earlier today so I just HAD to write it. Enjoy it!  
**_**Note: Bella is mainly OC in this story… but then again, I DESPISE Bella, so I'm okay with it.**

*****Also, can somebody MAKE a BANNER for this story? Pretty please with a cherry on top!?*****

**Slipped Away**

Bella knocked frenetically on the door to the Cullen mansion, her breathing ragged from running. "Please, please! Let me in! I can explain!"

The door opened slowly revealing an intimidating Emmett standing in the entrance, "You aren't welcomed here anymore. The court made everything final. Edward has full custody of Brady and you have not been granted any visitation rights. Now I must ask you to leave."

"Please, Emmett, I have to see Edward. I need to apologize."

"I don't want to get the police involved but I will if you do not willingly leave, Isabella."

The frantic woman knew any reconciliation with Edward was slim to none but the realization that she might never see her son again broke her heart. Braiden Michael Cullen was her little treasure who had been born four years ago. But in those four years she seemed to lose all of her moralities and life as she once knew it was thrown into a dark abyss hole that she had been unable to climb out of.

"I just need to see Edward one last time. I'm begging you… please."

Emmett sighed and was about to use force to remove her from the doorway when Esme appeared with a grim expression on her face. She looked at the woman in disappointment. Bella was once Edward's anchor; the one that brought light into his eyes but now she only brought despair and chaos.

"You may see him for ten minutes and then you must leave. The only reason I am allowing this is because I want you to see the shell of a man that my son has become because of your disloyalty and dishonesty. I want you to see the pain you have caused your son. Get in here, but remember, this is the last time you will ever step foot in this house. This is the last time you will ever be in contact with any of us. There is a restraining order that was put into place. If you get within thirty feet of Braiden, Edward has every right to notify the police. Do you understand?"

Bella stared at the woman who she had considered a second mother to her even before she and Edward wedded. Now, however, Esme was utterly disgusted with her presence. Bella couldn't believe how her life had spiraled out of control so drastically. It felt like yesterday she had married the love of her life. It felt as if she had just given birth to her son mere hours ago. Now, as she followed her former mother-in-law up the stairs, she was about to bid her final farewell to both her husband and son because of the wrong choices she had made within the last four years. They came to a stop in Edward's doorway. As Bella peered inside, the sight she saw caused her chest to tighten. Edward was curled up in a ball, lying in a corner on the floor. Carlisle, Edward's father, sat beside him stroking his back and whispering comforting words to his hurting son. As Bella hesitantly took a couple of steps into the room, Carlisle's head snapped up sharply and he glared at her.

Bella couldn't blame him. After all, she had been the one sleeping with a dozen men behind Edward's back. She was the one who had three affairs in each year in the last four years of their marriage. It wasn't until the tenth affair that she was caught. Rosalie and Jasper had found her making out with a guy at a club they had attended. It had taken Edward a lot of willpower but he had granted her forgiveness and she had managed to earn his trust back even while she was having yet another affair. However, with the eleventh man came the life changing event. Bella had tucked Braiden into bed right before she and her latest man decided to make love in her bed. Edward was working a double shift that night in the emergency room so she never expected to be caught. Edward had been able to come home early, for he had been relieved of his shift two hours before he was due to. Bella and her man had lost track of time and continued to make wild love. Edward had walked in on them right at their climax, witnessing both of them orgasm. Edward had remained frozen for at least five minutes, the silence and stillness of the room, deafening and stagnant, until Edward turned and barged out of the room. Bella had hastily threw on her nightgown and followed in suit. Her nerves turned cold as she saw Edward picking their child up and bundling him up in a blanket before rushing down the stairs.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm taking Brady and myself to my parents' and don't you dare try to follow me."_

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. Please, give me another chance!"_

_Edward laid Braiden on the sofa and ushered the two of them into his office and closed the door. He whipped around and glared at Bella, "Another chance? Another chance? Are you fucking kidding me? I gave you a chance two months ago. I was being a good husband after you first cheated on me. And now I come home and walk into my bedroom and find my wife fucking another man in our bed where we conceived our son. You damned well better believe that I will __**not**__ be giving you another chance. You fucked up for good this time!"_

_Bella remained silent, "You can't just waltz in and take my son away from me!" She screeched, "You have no authority to!"_

"_HA!" Edward chuckled bitterly, "That's a laugh. Just tell me, Isabella, how many men have you been with since I've forgiven you? Hell, how many men were there before Rosalie and Jasper caught you?"_

"_One… __**him**__, since I was caught…"_

_Edward stared at her in disbelief, "How many men have you been with behind my back?"_

"_The man inside is my eleventh."_

_Edward was momentarily stunned. The woman he had married and loved with his whole being, the mother of his son, had been with eleven men since their marriage. "Whatever happened to our marriage vows? Did you forget them or find them pointless?"_

"_I grew tired of your sex. It got old. These men have enthusiasm and aren't afraid to be rough. You're too gentle and worrisome."_

_Edward held his hand up, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lame excuses. But there is something I want to know. What the hell were you thinking having sex in our bed with our son a room away? You know he's been getting out of bed and joining us in ours. What if he had walked in on you having sex with a man that isn't his daddy? What would you have told him, Bella?"_

"_He wouldn't have found out. Besides, I accidently forgot to lock the door."_

_Edward huffed, "What if our son would have needed you and he couldn't get in because you had locked the door so you could fuck behind my back." Bella went to retaliate but Edward held up his hand silencing her, "I've heard enough, Isabella. I'm taking Brady with me and we'll be at my parents'. I feel you are incapable of having Brady under your care so expect, for now, a temporary loss of custody of Braiden. And in case, in your senseless head you haven't concluded, we're through. I'm filing for divorce." With that Edward slammed the door shut._

_End of Flashback_

Bella watched as Carlisle whispered something and she noticed Edward give a small, barely noticeable nod. Carlisle helped his son into a sitting position, before standing up and moving to the door where she stood.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head, "If you say or do something to cause my son more pain, you will be out of this house so fast you won't even have time to blink. Understood?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"It's Dr. Cullen to you. You have no right to call me by my given name."

Bella nodded and answered in a quivering voice, "Sorry, Dr. Cullen."

"Esme and I will be right outside the room. Do not try to pull anything past us."

When Carlisle had left the room, Edward had stood and walked over to his bed and sat himself on the edge. Bella moved slowly and until she stood in front of her beloved.

"May I sit as well?"

Edward motioned with his hand at the chair placed in front of the desk. Bella sighed before walking over and grabbing the chair. She set it down five feet away from Edward so they were face to face.

"I received a call from the court today. Your attorney called me. Told me that the judge granted you full custody of Braiden and that you asked for a restraining order against me which also got granted." Edward remained silent. "He also told me that within this next week I'll receive the divorce papers you filed as well."

"Well that's how it generally works when one files for divorce. Don't try to rip me off either, Bella. I've hired the best attorney there is. You'll lose whatever case you try to make against me."

"I won't," Bella promised. "I'm the one that caused this entire mess in the first place."

"Gee, I didn't know," Edward responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Bella knew she deserved the sarcasm. "Once things start cooling off, will I ever be able to persuade you into giving me visitation rights? I know you'll never agree to grant me any type of custody. But can you honestly tell me you're all right with erasing me from our son's life completely?"

"After the way you've behaved? I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, if I could erase you from his memories altogether, I'd do that in a heartbeat. But even thinking about allowing you visitation right now is a joke. I'm sorry, Bella, but who's to say you don't have a new guy since I caught you in the act four months ago? I can't trust you right now. And I can't trust that you'll provide our son with his needs while you selfishly fulfill yours."

A guilty expression flashed across the woman's features, "Well…"

Edward chuckled in disbelief, "I can't believe it! You do have somebody new already. And you're still on the adultery train seeing as our divorce hasn't even finalized yet."

"I'm serious with this one," Bella stated.

"Oh I'm sure you are… just like the last eleven, not to mention me."

"Stop one second there, Edward. I am serious with this one. In fact, I'm three months pregnant with Jacob's child."

Edward's breath caught. No… No, there was no way she could possibly be with the Jacob he knew. He and Jacob were best friends. He had been his ring-man at his wedding. Swallowing, Edward choked out, "Jacob Black?"

"He's the one."

"Does he know we're not divorced yet?"

Bella smiled contemptuously, "He said he was fine with our relationship as long as you didn't find out. But when I discovered I was pregnant and realized you were serious about divorcing me and taking Brady away, he said it was time to come clean."

Edward pursed his lips, holding back his anger. He was raised properly. Despite how badly he wanted to strike his former wife, he held his cool. Bitterly, Edward rasped, "Get out. Get out and never come back. You and Jacob live your lives. Hell, enjoy the child you've made together. But you be sure to tell Jacob not to come running to me when he discovers the slut that you are when you start cheating on him as well."

With that Edward swiftly left his room and headed to his son's room. Carlisle came into the room and told her it was time to leave.

"But I want to see Braiden one last time."

"You have no right to see him. Besides, remember the restraining order?"

"You can't be serious? I know there's a restraining order but can't I have one final farewell?"

Carlisle dragged her to the open door at the end of the hall. She peered in and saw Edward cradling Braiden who was sobbing, his tiny frame shaking violently.

"This is what you caused. The judge talked to him on his level of understanding. Brady knows that you hurt his daddy and that he's never going to see you again. I hope you remember the betrayal you have caused my son and this family, along with the pain that you have put your son through. Now get out of our house!"

Bella made her way down the stairs. She heard the front door slam shut the second she was outside of the Cullen premises. She stood motionless as her world caved in around her. She had lost everyone in the world that had truly meant anything to her. Now she was stuck with Jacob and having his child. Though she loved Jacob, he would never live up to Edward. And now she would never get to watch her son grow up. She knew that with every development and milestone this new child would reach, she would constantly be in despair for missing out on these moments with Braiden. Despite that she was given a second chance at happiness, she couldn't help but feel despondency, because the world that she had loved, slipped away… And it was completely her fault.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

*****Remember, need BANNER for this story! Let me know!*****

**REVIEW PLEASE! Liked, Hated, or whatever your thoughts…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW, please! =)**


	2. Harsh Review Response

Hi My Loyal Readers:

I don't normally reply to reviews that are flames.. but I must make an exception here. Because this review from **Lord Kelvin** was deeply hurtful and completely unnecessary.

Lord Kelvin, your review was of pure arrogance. If it would have been constructive criticism, I would not be writing this… defending myself.

**Another HAHA, to you, Lord Kelvin, if you thought I would let this review go by "abuse-free"… I stand up for myself. I don't cower away. You write something hurtful, I respond back. That's how it works!**

_Lord Kelvin__  
__2009-10-21 . chapter 1_

_Usually, the one-two term is a good thing._

_You make an exception here. For a start, you make a fool of yourself in the note, begging for a banner. Sheesh and ha-ha. Buy Photoshop and don't wh*re._

_Very easy to ruin a first impression. It was repeated in the first line. Nearly satire material. A helpless hated character. Have some decency. Use a blog for your emo needs. You can't do just 'anything' in a story here. Canons matter._

_Emmett's speech is as dry and corny as corn starch. Please, so many words. I'd choke from pronouncing all of it darkly, or lose a serious tone. Do refrain from comic book tirade._

_Pretty empty words. Take the large paragraph about affairs. You've included everything according to the soap opera genre, save for reason. I could find details they literally spam modern works. Facts and figures. Boring. You completely ignored psyche and gave her no actual reason to behave that way. Third person is all-knowing. You've missed lots of opportunities there._

_It went downhill from that point. Your personal hatred made it a non-stop anti-Bella tirade. Everyone disses her and she is sad. Static, dull, unoriginal. Predictable even. This isn't a one-shot. It's a failed experiment of your own emotion._

_Don't post without an action plan. Being abrupt didn't work out for you._

_Have a nice, abuse-free day._

Okay everyone, first off – we all know fanfiction is just that; fiction. We write it strictly for enjoyment. We twist around the cannon characters into whatever we like, right? I agree that writing fiction and keeping the characters in their cannon form is nice, but honestly… who doesn't twist the cannon characters every now and again? Honestly! That is what we consider "Alternate Universe," Lord Kelvin!!! I warned the readers in my author's note that Bella was "out of character". Everyone had PLENTY of warning before they read this story. So if you didn't want to read a story where Bella was NOT following her cannon character, then you had plenty of warning. That was your ignorant decision, Lord Kelvin.

And second, I don't find my words corny or dry… once again, I can portray the characters any way I like. So if you think they come across "corny", then boo-hoo to you because I couldn't care less if you don't like the way I portray a character. I have the right to take the characters from their cannon form. That's what this FREAKIN' site is for!

To tell me I have no talent in writing is going completely below the belt. It makes me wonder if I am just wasting my time writing stories for all of you who enjoy my stories…

Lord Kelvin, I am not the first person you have flamed. I had wondered when you'd target me and you did today. But if I have it my way, I will be the last. I am taking action against you.

To my lovely, supportive readers, I am so very sorry if this response is harsh. But it's people like _Lord Kelvin_ who make writers consider if they are just wasting their time creating stories for you to enjoy. But know, I love you all for being so supportive! It's a shame there has to be cruel people out there, like _Lord Kelvin_, who have too much time on their hands and waste it by criticizing other people.

~Smiles4Life~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
